


Working My Way Back To You

by Habri



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24576784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Habri/pseuds/Habri
Summary: Ai has come back and he wants to see Yusaku again.
Relationships: Ai | Ignis/Fujiki Yuusaku
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Working My Way Back To You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a present written for frostseraph on Tumblr. This is my first Aiball fic so some characterization might be off. I hope you like it!

It was a chilly night, a year after Ai was terminated, when Yusaku woke up from dreaming about...him again. A picture of that familiar purple and yellow eyeball of his partner had lingered on his mind though, but he had no idea what that meant. He put on his slippers and stared at the phone that had been ringing for a while now. He looked at his phone and saw that an unknown number was calling him. Why would someone be calling him at four in the morning, unless it was Shoichi if he needed a favor. He pressed the call button and put the phone to his ear."Hello? Who is this?" Yusaku asked.

"Hey Yusaku! It's me!" a high pitched voice rang out on the other end. Yusaku's eyes widened at that familiar voice. He thought he was dreaming, but he knew that voice very well. If Ai really did return, why did he have to call Yusaku? He could have just gone to Link VRAINS and send him a message from there.

"Ai! Is it really you? How did you come back? I thought you were terminated?!" Yusaku asked.

"It's a long story. How come you didn't look for me?" Ai asked.

"I did! I spent three months looking for you. I traveled all around Link VRAINS and the entire net to look for you. I gave up after half a year of searching. I really believed that you had been deleted!" Yusaku retorted.

Ai felt like he wanted to cry. He was surprised that Yusaku actually went looking for him. Now he **really** wanted to see his partner again. "Anyway, log into Link VRAINS. I hacked into your phone so I could contact you without being traced by bounty hunters. Sending you a simple message would have been too risky." Ai stated.

Yusaku sighed as a smile showed up on his face. "Alright. Let me contact Kusanagi and I will meet you there." Yusaku stated and then he ended the call. He then began to call Shoichi to tell him the good news.

"Kusanagi! I have great news! Ai has come back!" Yusaku exclaimed.

"I know! I managed to find his data floating around in Link VRAINS!" Shoichi retorted.

"Where did you find him?" Yusaku asked.

"After you gave up on the search, I had a feeling that he was still out there. I went on the deep web and I found bits of his data floating there. He still needs a body though. He is still an eye though. When you find him, send his data to me so I can download it into a SOLtis body. Mom bought one for me to help me around my apartment, but I don't need it. I can put him in that." Shoichi explained. 

"Alright. I am going to find him now." Yusaku stated and hung up. He then entered his secret room in his house to log into Link VRAINS. "INTO THE VRAINS!" Yusaku declared and logged into the network. Once he was in, he traveled to the location that Shoichi sent him to Ai's whereabouts. Once he found Ai, he could see that he was just a floating eyeball. 

"Hey Ai! I'm here to get you!" Playmaker said as he flew up to his partner. Ai's eye was welling up with tears to finally see his partner. 

"I'm so glad to finally see you again! Just get me out of this digital hell. I am much safer being in your Duel Disk than being out here in the open!" Ai complained. 

"Don't worry! You will be coming home soon." Playmaker stated and downloaded Ai's data into his Duel Disk. Once Ai was safe, he contacted Shoichi again. 

"I got him, Kusanagi! I am sending him to you." Playmaker stated. Ai began to panic upon hearing Playmaker's request. 

"Hold on! I thought I was going home with you!" Ai protested. 

"You are. Your data is still in danger. You need a place to store it in. Just log back in once Kusanagi is done helping you." Playmaker retorted and sent Ai's data to Shoichi. Once Shoichi got it, he put the data in the SOLtis body. The body opened its eyes and it formed into Ai's human form. He didn't like the janitor uniform that his new body was wearing though. 

"I am so glad to be back in this body again. I have to change into something better. I don't want Playmaker to see me dressed like some kind of bum." Ai stated, looking at his body's outfit and then he turned to look at Shoichi. 

"I want to thank you for helping me, Kusanagi. You don't have to worry about me going rogue again. I am a changed Ignis! Now I'm off to see my partner." Ai said as he logged back into Link VRAINS. Once he was in the network, he changed into the previous outfit that he wore during his duel with Yusaku and went to the same place where Playmaker had found him. Without a second thought, he gave Playmaker the biggest hug that he could give him. 

"I missed you so much, Yusaku!" Ai said in a happy voice. He had always wanted to hold Yusaku in his arms. He wanted to do so when he proposed to Yusaku during their duel, but it got rejected. 

"I am glad to see you too! Now that you have a new body, what would you like to do?" Playmaker asked him. Ai released Playmaker from his embrace and thought long and hard about what he wanted to do.

"I think I have an idea. I want to live with you! With Roboppy gone, you could use a new helper. I bet your dump has turned into even a bigger dump ever since I have been gone." Ai chuckled as he scratched underneath his nose. 

Ignoring Ai's little insult, he agreed to this request. "Alright. You can come live with me. Meet me back at my house. I don't think you have to worry about moving in." Playmaker chuckled and logged out of Link VRAINS. Ai did the same, but he was still at Shoichi's place. 

"So how was your reunion?" Shoichi asked. 

"It was great and Yusaku is letting me live with him. Do you think you can bring me to him?" Ai begged. Shoichi sighed and agreed to the request. 

"I guess so. It's the least I can do for helping you." Shoichi said as he lead Ai to the hot dog truck. Once they arrived at Yusaku's house, Ai walked up the snowy steps of the stairs and knocked on the door. Yusaku opened the door and was happy to see that his partner had arrived. 

"Honey! I'm home!" Ai shouted and gave Yusaku a tender kiss on the lips. He had always wanted to do that to make up for getting his proposal rejected. A blush appeared on Yusaku's face and closed the door behind him once Ai walked in. He wasted no time checking out the cleanliness of his partner's home. He walked into Yusaku's room and saw a thin layer of dust in the cabinet that Yusaku used to keep him in. 

"I see you haven't been keeping this place tidy for when I return." Ai stated as he looked at his partner for not keeping clean. 

"I was too busy looking for you. You were way more important than cleaning!" Yusaku retorted. 

"Yusaku." his train of thoughts halted to a stop as Ai looked at Yusaku with a neutral face. "Just to let you know, you maybe a meatbag, but you are my meatbag." he continued with a smile and embraced his partner once more. 


End file.
